


Glory Be

by plotweaver



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotweaver/pseuds/plotweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small vignettes of what a (very fluffy) Nuxable pregnancy would look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Be

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some headcanons/small scenes of Nuxable fluff.

When Capable told Nux about the shiny, new pup growing inside her, he didn’t say anything. He took a few steps backwards, as if the words speared him like a lance. She was no longer Joe’s, but the Immortan was still inside of her. Some dark, dying part of Nux wants to respect that, wants to be happy that the Immortan will live on. But he cannot bring himself to listen to that part of him. Another part of him wants to rip the baby from her. Capable should be free, and he hated himself for not being on her side sooner. But the biggest, loudest part of him focused on her smile, all big and white. He ached, but anything that made her smile like that could stay.

When Capable shook her head and grabbed his hand, he wanted to pull back. Wanted to, but didn’t. Her smile closed up like a bad valve. She counted back the weeks for him, like a lovely, happy thing, but he didn’t understand. She laughed and explained the cycle of mothers, explained that they had lain together at the right time of the cycle and the pup was his.

When the baby first kicked, Capable gasped. Nux's hands hovered inches above her, wanting to help, but afraid to touch and hurt. "No," she said, and smiled. She took his hand in her own and placed his rough palm on her belly. Not long after, a tiny something thumped against his palm. His eyes went wide. Shiny, chrome, historic... the words were hollow and weak when it came to this.

When her belly swelled, Nux couldn't help but point it out to the other War Boys at every chance. "See my child?" he would say. "See how the baby makes her grow and shine?" It only took three days of this before Slit punched him rather hard in the shoulder and told him to stop blubbering about the bloody child.

When they went to sleep, he lie with his cheek pressed against the swell of her belly, just to be close. 

When the birthing time came, Cheedo, Toast, the Dag, and the women who used to be milk mothers took Capable into a room and shut Nux out. He paced the cool hallway, scraping his fingers over his bare head. Every few minutes Capable moaned, and he felt his insides get hot before he paced a little faster. He hardly noticed when Furiosa came and sat near the shut door.

When Capable’s moans turned into screams, Nux ran at the door, shoulder leading, to bust it down. It did not fall out of the frame completely, but it did splinter the wood. Through the giant crack and the hanging splinters he could see her bright red hair. It was slick with sweat, shaped to the curve of her forehead. One of the women tutted when they saw what he had done to the door and opened what was left of it to let him in. Nux heard her mention something about anxious fathers and his engine roared with pride. He was to be a father. And damn anyone who would deprive him of the first few moments of that.

When Capable saw him rush to her side, her face relaxed. She smiled a little, and he did too. Their hands grasped for each other at the same time – hers, hot and clammy – his, rough and dry. He stayed with her, whispering encouragements in her ear. She never lost the look of determination that he fell in love with on the Fury Road. The Dag called him over to catch the baby’s head, but he ignored her. He wasn’t going anywhere while Capable was in such pain.

When they handed Capable the squealing, bloody baby, she beamed. She looked so content, so perfect, that he didn't want to move to disturb her. He stood, hands at his sides, watching this wonderful creature with a smile brighter than Valhalla's gates. She glanced up and gestured for him to come closer. He hesitantly climbed onto the bed beside her.

When she shifted her weight and showed him their daughter, his breath caught. Not like when the desert storms come to rip your breath from your throat, but like he never had breath before this moment. His shaking hand rested on Capable's arm. He slowly trailed it down until he had her circled in an embrace; she was safe in his arms, and their daughter safe in hers. "Glory be," he whispered. Capable's hair brushed against his mouth as her fingers did all those nights ago. The wisps of her hair were just as gentle as their first touch.

"Glory be," she echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It all started in my head as the image of Capable trying to convince Nux that the baby was his instead of Joe's, and it just went from there.
> 
> Please leave me a comment! It takes two seconds, but it keeps me happy for so much longer. Also, find me on tumblr at plotweaver.tumblr.com


End file.
